One Wild Night
by BobwhiteBobwhite
Summary: The only orders General Hux was given were to “give her whatever she wants.” The First Order needs what Ms. Eduala Judluxt has, but she won’t give it up easily. Not until she’s had a bit of fun. And what could be more fun than leading the attractive general on the wildest night of his life?
1. chapter 1

Neither the muffled racket of the casino nor the buzz of alcohol could calm the general's nerves as he waited for his contact to arrive. He kept glancing at the tall wooden doors, expecting her to walk in any second.

Eduala Judluxt was her name. She was the sole heiress to one of the most successful weapons manufacturing firms in the galaxy. She would be here in the Canto Bight casino tonight and had agreed to meet with General Hux. And she was to be given whatever she wanted in order to secure the rights to her company's newest weapon.

That was the extent of the general's knowledge. Give her whatever she wants. He didn't know what time she might arrive, what she looked like, or—for that matter—whether or not she was human. For all he knew, she could be a Bothan with an insatiable lust for red-headed human men.

The general took another sip of his drink, resting his elbow on the table. He'd been waiting for at least an hour. He drummed his fingers across the table absently.

His foot tapped the polished floor of the private room rapidly, beyond his control. He was nervous. In the control room and on the battlefield, he considered himself among the bravest. He even liked to think he was something of a diplomat. But when it came to charming spoiled old women, he was at a loss.

Finally, the doors opened with a creak. Hux jumped to his feet, relieved that Ms. Judluxt hadn't stood him up after all.

Two butlers held the doors open for her as she sashayed into the room.

"General Hux," one of them announced, "Miss Eduala Judluxt."

It was all the general could do to keep his mouth shut as he observed her. She was younger than he'd expected, even younger than himself. Her tall, slender body was clad in a sparkling black dress that clung beautifully to her curves. She wore elbow-high white gloves and a white fur draped around her shoulders.

Her lips were pulled into a seductive scarlet grin and her eyes were a bright shade of green that the general could see even from a distance. Her hair was black and shimmering like her dress and cut into a sharp bob curling slightly around her face with thick bangs along her fair forehead.

She was so unlike the female soldiers and officers he was used to, so unlike anything he had ever seen that he stumbled over his words as she approached.

"M-Miss Judluxt," he said.

She held out a delicate gloved hand with a smile. The general took it, shaking, and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you," General Hux said, keenly aware of how high his voice sounded.

"Please," she said, "The pleasure is mine. It is not every day a girl gets to meet the general of the First Order, one of the most powerful men in the galaxy."

Her voice tinkled like a pleasant fountain of cool water and yet it made Hux's face feel hot. He could only hope his coloring hadn't changed noticeably.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," Ms. Judluxt said, heading toward the chair that sat across from the general's.

Hux hurried to pull the chair out for her. "No; not at all, Miss Judluxt."

She sat down and crossed her ankles gracefully. Hux noticed the long slit in her dress allowing a glimpse at her thigh and a hard lump formed in his throat as he went to take his seat.

"Oh, General," Ms. Judluxt chuckled, "If we're going to be doing business together, you can call me Eddie."


	2. chapter 2

I've got to tell you, General," Eddie said, tossing her head back to move her bangs, "You're not the only one interested in our project. You're going to have to really impress me if we're going to reach an agreement."

Hux lifted his glass, trying to look charming—seductive, even.

"I think by the time our meeting is over, we'll definitely be seeing eye to eye," the general said, "The First Order is prepared to make a very generous offer."

Eddie took a sip of her own drink and smirked at him. "It's not just the money, General."

She leaned forward and her voice lowered to barely over a whisper. "What we've got could change the fate of the galaxy forever if placed in the wrong hands. I need to know that it's in the hands of someone I can trust. Someone who won't forget to consider my safety and the safety of my friends."

General Hux leaned forward as well. They were so close he could feel her cool breath.

"I assure you, Miss Judluxt," he said smoothly, "Your safety and well-being are my utmost priority."

Eddie leaned back and smiled sweetly. "I think I fancy a walk on the beach. Won't you join me, General?"

"I'd be glad to," Hux said, standing from his chair and offering her his arm.

He started toward the door while she started toward the window. Hux looked at her curiously. She smiled.

"Oh, no, General," she said, "You're a handsome enough man but you're far too recognizable. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. They might think I'm favoring you."

"Oh, er, of course," Hux said, walking with her to the window.

"Could you open it please?" Eddie asked, "You're much stronger than I am."

She squeezed his bicep as if to prove it. Hux's face grew hot but he stepped forward and opened the window easily.

Eddie looked out to make sure the coast was clear. Then she turned back to Hux.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first," she said, "Otherwise you might get more of a view than you bargained for."

She winked as she threw one gorgeous thigh over the sill, then the other and slowly disappeared downward out of sight.

Hux stepped forward and looked down at the strange and beautiful creature climbing carefully down the side of the building.

"Ah, Miss Judluxt?" he called, "Might it be less suspicious if I were to meet you down there from a different route?"

Eddie looked up at him. "A First Order war general afraid to climb down a building?"

Hux pulled his head back and lightly rolled his eyes before making his own way down. _Give her whatever she wants_ , he reminded himself.


	3. chapter 3

"I think," Eddie whispered to the general as he followed her through the impeccably maintained garden, "I could get us into the stables tonight if you'd like. Have you ever seen a fathier up close, General?"

"I can't say I have, Miss Judluxt," Hux said, stepping carefully over the bush of white flowers through which Eduala had just tramped carelessly.

"Oh, it's quite an experience," Eddie said, "You don't realize how strong and muscular they are until you see them up close. Rather like you."

She winked at him over her shoulder. Hux smiled uncomfortably, not quite sure what to make of her constant flattery.

They slipped out through a gap in the wall opening out onto a quiet street.

"Ooh!" Eddie said, taking the general's arm and leading him across the street, "We could also do a wine tasting if you like. My dear friend Derla always has some exotic new wine; I'm sure she'd be—."

She stopped and listened for a moment. Headlights of some little cruiser turned the corner towards them.

"General, get down!" Eddie cried, tackling Hux and sending them both rolling through the bushes, landing a few feet away.

The general looked incredulously down at the ridiculous young socialite laying on his chest without even a hair out of place.

She began to laugh, pushing herself off of him, her hands lingering longer than necessary on his muscular chest.

She stood up and brushed off her dress. The general propped himself up on his elbow and watched her. He almost certainly didn't like her. She was a spoiled rich girl whose only concern about galactic war was whether she could make more money off of it.

Men were dying on both sides while Miss Eduala Judluxt had a laugh and tasted some wine. And yet she was so confusingly beautiful that Hux could hardly care.

"Enjoying the view?" Eddie asked, smirking at the general still on the ground staring at her.

Hux sighed and grinned, "I'm trying to decide whether or not you're trying to kill me, Miss Judluxt."

She laughed and held her hand out to help him up. "Eddie, please."


	4. chapter 4

"I fancy some kind of frozen... fruity... treat," Eddie said rubbing her fingers together as if trying to remember the word for what she was thinking of.

"You've changed your mind about the beach?" General Hux asked.

"Oh, no," Eddie said, "Not remotely. But I didn't think you'd mind a little detour."

"Of course not, Miss Judluxt," Hux said with a patient smile.

"But we certainly can't go to the street vendors together," Eddie said, "Unless we're in disguise, of course."

She pointed down the road to a shop with elaborate masks in the window.

Hux bit back a groan of impatience.

"Oh, of course," he said with the sweetest smile he could muster, "Whatever you like."

"You stay here," Eddie said, "Out of sight and I'll be right back."

"You promise to return?" Hux asked nervously. If he let her slip away without making a deal, he'd be in for it.

"Oh, general," Eddie sighed, throwing her hand up to her chest dramatically, "Have you fallen for me already?"

The general shrugged and smirked at her.

"I promise to return," Eddie nodded.

The general stood out of the way as Ms. Judluxt sashayed toward the shop. He couldn't help but notice her ankles peeking flirtatiously out from her shimmering gown.

She stopped on the doorstep to give him a thumbs up and then disappeared inside. She couldn't have been gone more than a minute before she came back out again with a cloak on each arm and a mask in each hand.

She hurried back to the general's side, gently placing the mask on his face and tying a purple cloak around him.

"How do I look?" he asked patiently, spinning once for her amusement.

Eddie threw her head back and laughed. "Ridiculous," she replied, "No one would ever guess it's you."

She put on her own disguise and then took the general's hand. They made their way toward the food vendors on the pier, two masked figures in purple and green cloaks.

"Come on," she said, "We can get me one of those sweet, fruity, cold….things. And something for you as well. Maybe something fried and hot…"


	5. chapter 5

"...And then I told her that no self-respecting business owner would be seen anywhere near her establishment," Eddie babbled on, stopping only to sip on her slushy drink, "You should have seen the scowl on the old hag's face."

She threw her head back and gave one of her twinkling laughs, her eyes squinting jovially from behind the ridiculous mask she still wore.

Hux smiled half-heartedly, hoping she didn't ask him any questions for he'd tuned out her story long ago. He held his own mask and cloak in his hand.

The two of them meandered through a pleasant park with several large fountains. They seemed to be getting further away from the beach and the general began to wonder if Ms. Judluxt was making his job difficult on purpose.

The wailing of a police siren sounded a few blocks away. Eddie picked up her pace and took the general's free hand as if to pull him along.

"Now, General," Eddie said, "As I was saying, about the weapon."

Hux turned his attention to her now that he knew she wasn't going to start telling another pointless story.

"It's not really a weapon you'll be purchasing as much as it is plans for a weapon. You see, the technology we've developed is powerful enough to destroy several planets at once. But, well, it's rather difficult to test such a weapon without causing an enormous panic," Ms. Judluxt explained, rolling her eyes, "People get upset when even one stupid planet explodes."

Once again, Ms. Judluxt showed a level of disdain and apathy that even the general couldn't find admirable. He blinked at her as she took another dainty sip of her drink.

"A weapon with that kind of power would have to be—" the general began.

"Huge," Eddie nodded, stretching her arms out to emphasize it, "Gigantic, yes. But worth it."

"But how would you power such a large weapon?" Hux asked, "You would need—"

Eddie stopped him, standing directly before him so close that their noses almost touched. She placed a finger delicately upon his pouting lips to silence him.

"Don't you worry, my redheaded friend," she whispered, "My secrets are worth the price."

The general gazed at her, lulled away by her bright green eyes. It wasn't fair for such an awful woman to be so stunning.

A police cruiser came around the corner. Eddie swore and pulled the general out of sight behind a tree.

"Something wrong, Miss Judluxt?" Hux asked, confused.

"I'm sure they're after me," Eddie said, peeking out from behind the tree to watch the cruiser, "They'll be wanting these costumes back."

The general dropped the mask and cloak in surprise. "You stole these?!"

"Borrowed," Eddie corrected.

"Miss Judluxt, really, I—" Hux began to protest.

"On my signal, we run around the corner and hide in the little cantina down the road," Eddie interrupted, "One, two, NOW!"


	6. chapter 6

Eduala had taken off like a shot, leaving the general behind: quite a feat, especially considering her impractical shoes.

He found her now giggling and trying to catch her breath, sitting on a barstool in the cantina.

"Ah, General, there you are," she said, "I was afraid you'd been caught."

"Me? Caught?" Hux asked, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed, "Never."

Eddie laughed. "Come on, have a drink. We still have so much to discuss before we can settle a deal."

"Of course," Hux agreed, sitting beside her.

"One for my friend please, Zim," Eddie said to the bartender, "Make it something cool and hard to match him."

She winked at the general, who once again was unsure of how to react.

Zim placed a glass of sinister looking gray liquid in front of him. He sipped it cautiously and immediately choked as it burned his throat.

Eddie laughed at him so hard her eyes began to water.

"Here, trade me," she said, "I think Zim overestimated you."

"Oh, no, Miss Judluxt," Hux said, "I just wasn't expecting it."

He chuckled, trying to seem as cool and hard as she'd imagined.

"Now, General Hux," Eddie said, swaying slightly in her chair, "Is your first name just General or what?"

He didn't particularly want to tell her his name, but wasn't sure what else he could do. He turned to face her, resting his head on his hand.

"It's Armitage," he said quietly, almost sheepishly.

"Ooh, Armitage," Eddie said, "Sounds...powerful. Now that's a name a girl could moan in bed."

"I'm sorry?" Hux asked, not quite sure if he'd heard her right.

"Aarmitaage," she demonstrated, throwing her head back and rolling her shoulders. The action caused the general to choke on his drink again and other patrons of the cantina to look their way.

She moaned his name again, louder this time.

"Ms. Judluxt, please," he said quietly.

"Oh, Armitage!" she groaned even louder.

"Eddie," Hux hissed.

Ms. Judluxt looked at him and chuckled. "Finally using my name, General. Now we're getting somewhere."


	7. chapter 7

Eddie teetered sideways, nearly falling over as the two of them finally made their way to the beach.

Hux caught her. "Eddie, you're very tipsy," he pointed out, continuing to walk beside her in case it happened again, "perhaps we should continue our negotiations after you've had a rest?"

"I'm only a little buzzed, is all," Eddie insisted, "If you're lucky, you might get a discount. I'm feeling generous."

"Er, Eddie, we haven't discussed any terms…" the general steered the conversation toward the weapon.

"In the event of a sale, I will provide you with a detailed bill of sale that grants you the right to a full refund if the weapon doesn't work, given that all the assembly instructions have been followed exactly," Eddie said, her voice surprisingly clear.

"That should be quite satisfactory," the general said, walking her down the boardwalk to the shore.

Eddie sighed and laughed, kicking her shoes off. "I just love the beach at night," she said.

"Indeed," Hux agreed, "Very nice."

"I believe I'll go for a swim," the young woman said, taking off her gloves.

"Ah, Eddie I'm not sure that's a good…" the general began but before he'd gotten the words out of his mouth, Ms. Judluxt was completely naked and knee deep in the ocean.

Her body was dazzling, like a porcelain statue. There was no area in which she lacked. She turned slightly, exposing one perfect breast as she continued to walk deeper into the water.

"Well, come along, General," she called to him, "I can't hear you from all the way over there."

"I don't think I should, Miss Judluxt," Hux replied uncertainly.

"I promise I won't laugh at you," she said, motioning him toward her.

Hux sighed. Give her whatever she wants, he reminded himself.

Making sure the coast was clear, he stripped himself down and hurried into the water until he reached Eddie's side.

Eddie sighed. "Now when was the last time you got to do this? Just forget you're a person and bob about in the ocean?"

Hux took a deep breath. "I can't say I have, Eddie."

She looked at him, grinning. The moon glanced off of the water and reflected on her fair skin.

She paddled toward him. The general was paralyzed as she placed her elbows on his shoulders and ran her wet fingers through his hair.

"You know," she said quietly, "I've never kissed a redhead before."

"Neither have I," Hux replied, making her laugh.

She pressed her body against his. She was pleasantly warm compared to the cool water.

She kissed him deeply.

He didn't know how to react. His hands went to her waist and he kissed her back, as far as he could tell.

His body reacted quickly and Eddie chuckled. Just as Hux found himself hungering for more, she broke away, heading back to the shore.

"The weapon is yours for no less than 13 billion credits. That's the least I can take for it," she called over her shoulder.

Hux hurried to catch up. "Er, Miss Judluxt, wait!"

"Snoke knows where to transfer the money," Eddie assured him, still hurrying away, "As soon as the correct amount is sent, I will send the plans in full along with all necessary paperwork."

She was already finished dressing herself when Hux caught up to her.

"Eddie," he said, feeling rather foolish now, "Will I see you again?"

Eddie smiled. "I'm known to make my rounds. It's possible."

Hux sighed.

"I have to go now, excuse me," Eddie replied, sprinting off into the trees without another word.

Hux sighed but knew better than to try to go after her. He had to sit on the beach for a while before going back and reporting his success.


End file.
